kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Figment
Figment is a character and star from the former attraction Journey into Imagination, and the current attraction, Journey into Imagination with Figment. His roleplayer is Miramc22. History Figment was first introduced at the attraction Journey into Imagination on March 5, 1983. In the ride, guests met Dreamfinder on his Dream Mobile, a machine which created the embodiment of the "Figment of Imagination," which he called "Figment." Figment and Dreamfinder then embarked on a journey with the guests to fill the Idea Bag in Dreamfinder's Dream Mobile. Dreamfinder taught Figment all about using imagination, as well as the guests. Figment was taught about the importance of imagination and creativity, and the idea bag soon became full. Along the way, they discovered many ways to use your imagination. Figment became an expert on imagination, and he realized the importance of using imagination. When the ride was over, guests were allowed to visit the Upstairs ImageWorks. This attraction closed on October 10, 1998, and Dreamfinder and Figment did not appear in the latest incarnation of the attraction. This attraction, Journey into YOUR Imagination, featured Dr. Nigel Channing, whom worked at the Imagination Institute, and he sent the guests through an Imagination Scanner, where he informed the guests that they had no imagination. He toured them throughout the Imagination Institute to activate their imaginations, and they returned to the Imagination Scanner, where the machine explodes, due to the guests' overwhelming imagination. Figment and Dreamfinder did not appear in this version, but Figment made a few cameo appearances in this ride. On October 8, 2001, the attraction closed, and it went through another renovation. Journey into Imagination with Figment opened, starring Dr. Nigel Channing and Figment. Dreamfinder was not present in this incarnation of the ride. Dr. Nigel Channing toured the Imagination Institute, informing the guests about his opinion that imagination should be captured and controlled. Figment appeared, and decided to teach Channing that imagination works best when it is set free. Figment takes the guests on a whimsical adventure with the stubborn, protesting Channing. Channing realized that imagination had power when it was set free, and he realized that Figment was right. He and the guests celebrated imagination, and the ride ended, and guests ended at ImageWorks and Journey into Imagination Gifts. Figment is very mischievous, childlike, and optimistic. He is very loud, and he is always encouraging imagination. He believes that imagination is the solution to every problem, and he is always willing to help those in need. Parks Figment can be found at the current Journey into Imagination with Figment ride, or at the Imagination! Pavilion. He doesn't usually have any meet and greets, but when the Parks are closed, he sometimes visits the other areas of Epcot, even though he likes his home at his pavilion. Appearance Figment resembles a royal purple dragon, with orange horns of a steer and big yellow eyes. He has two tiny orange wings on his back. He has a tail and a dragon snout, and he is about two to three inches tall. Alliances *Dreamfinder *Dr. Nigel Channing *Peter Pan *Alice *Mickey Mouse *Jack Sparrow *Green Army Men *Jack Skellington *Sally Finklestein *And many other Disney Heroes and Heroines Characters *Alex Jones *Sadie Browne Enemies * Chernabog (Fantasia) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Hades (''Hercules '') and many other Overtakers Powers/Abilities/Traits *Figment loves imagination. *Figment can accomplish anything with imagination. *Figment is an expert on imagination. *Figment loves using imagination. *Figment is very optimistic. *Figment is very mischievous. *Figment is a troublemaker. *Figment has access to hammerspace. *Figment can fly. *Figment can change his size. *Figment can duplicate himself. *Figment can teleport. Gallery figment.gif figment ©disney.jpg.png DreamfinderFigment2.jpg|Figment and Dreamfinder journeyintoimaginationwithfigment-upsidedownbathtub-1024x768.jpg|Figment in Journey into Imagination with Figment Figment2.JPG|A Figment Pin 2289634.jpg My Figment.jpg Figment-1.JPG|Figment at the Disney Parks d3c9555384162_b092e8a161.jpg|Figment and Dreamfinder at the Disney Parks 4460717956_3e95237cc0_m.jpg 2925262611_a364deda86_m.jpg 4864650989_23c96c0ee0_m.jpg 3218530723_0160634932_m.jpg 8016276255_dd1daf2b0b_m.jpg 2267056088_598d38cc86_m.jpg 2747011829_d9bef273ff_m.jpg 3218530457_89d6709fc9_m.jpg 3219382874_c37d480696_m.jpg 2911606958_1459ce5cdc_m.jpg 3219383250_b0aa528696_m.jpg 2925263413_fd67bcc278_m.jpg 3218530979_fc39f75dd4_m.jpg 5038227344_199b343474_m.jpg|Figment's footprints at the end of Journey into Imagination with Figment 5926901605_4b77b349e5_m.jpg 2911601516_6bb79340e5_m.jpg 5774135178_471ed2d84b_m.jpg 5774135696_bd144a9c97_m.jpg 2926118206_17f7633a23_m.jpg 12089377166_474f336856_m.jpg 5372917699_5284d4acfb_m.jpg 2507405548_41527e9250_m.jpg|Figment and Dr. Nigel Channing figment-in-journey-into-imagination-epcot-300x295.jpg yourimaginationbeginning.jpg figment_and_nigel_channing_by_sideshowbobfanatic-d4o9uu3.jpg imgA28.jpg Epcot_Figment_9_by_Disney_Stock.jpg Time machine Figment the Dragon.jpg|Figment and Dreamfinder on the Dream Mobile Figment dressup.png Figment.JPG Tumblr static image.jpg 579a5240.jpg 57b93250.jpg Idle thumb-1-.jpg Figmentendfilms.jpg Category:Disney Character Category:Journey into Imagination Category:Journey into Imagination with Figment